


Cornered

by Inomana



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Space Pirate AU, klance, side shallura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inomana/pseuds/Inomana
Summary: Team Voltron finally came up with a plan to take down the Galra Empire but half of their equipment gets robbed after an attack from some space pirates!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this https://jeremybelieves.tumblr.com/post/158320455168/space-pirate-au on my sideblog and thought I should actually write it since people seemed excited about it!  
> Lance speaks broken English cuz he only went to the Garrison for like a year and a half before he got kicked out.  
> This shit is in Keith's point of view cuz he drastic.So Keith never got kicked out of the Garrison, The team still managed to find and pilot the Blue Lion and make it to the Castle of Lions (Coran or Allura end up piloting it) There all a happy Voltron team and all but Blue refuses to bond with Coran/Allura for No Reason??  
> Lance is the one who ended up getting kicked out (literally just because Ivery didn't like him over Keith) BUT THAT DIDNT STOP HIM!! no, Lance was dedicated, He studied hard in engineering and computer stuff and got himself into space. Like, illegally, but he made it! all by himself which should practically be impossible but he did it! HOWEVER, he got caught up in some shit with space piracy while he was lost and he somehow ended up captaining a space pirate ship! He was kinda got trapped by some pirates but he overthrew the captain and took charge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I posted this https://jeremybelieves.tumblr.com/post/158320455168/space-pirate-au on my side blog and thought I should actually write since people seemed excited about it!  
> Lance speaks broken English cuz he only went to the Garrison for like a year and a half before he got kicked out.  
> This shit is in Keith's point of view cuz he drastic.  
> SO yeah, AU where everything's the same but Lance isn't a paladin but instead a space pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Keith never got kicked out of the Garrison, The team still managed to find and pilot the Blue Lion and make it to the Castle of Lions (Coran or Allura end up piloting it) There all a happy Voltron team and all but Blue refuses to bond with Coran/Allura for No Reason??  
> Lance is the one who ended up getting kicked out (literally just because Ivery didn't like him over Keith) BUT THAT DIDNT STOP HIM!! no, Lance was dedicated, He studied hard in engineering and computer stuff and got himself into space. Like, illegally, but he made it! all by himself which should practically be impossible but he did it! HOWEVER, he got caught up in some shit with space piracy while he was lost and he somehow ended up captaining a space pirate ship: He was kinda got trapped by some pirates but he overthrew the captain and took charge!
> 
> The Paladins have finally been able to form a plan to take on Zarkon, however, that plan goes downhill when a group of intruders robbed them blind.

  I was woken up by Coran shouting “We're under attack by Space Pirates!” Which didn't really make sense to me but I still woke up and grabbed my jacket and bayard. The Castle of Lions had was almost impossible to sneak or break into, so when there was an intruder the team and I could only expect the worst. Which is exactly why we went on a full on attack mode when the castles sirens started blazing. Allura's voice was shouting through the speakers trying to help everyone one corner the 7 intruders. I only took a few minutes to find a pair of them covered head to toe snatching a bunch of Pidge's computer equipment. They both are wearing long coats, one green and the other black, The black coat one was short about ⅓ of the size on the other (who was just slightly taller than me) and wore a scarf to cover his face. He had long curved horns coming out of his head. The one wearing the long green coat had a helmet covering his whole head and face, and rough looking pants stuffed into scruffy boots that reached halfway to their knees. They were stuffing anything they could get their hands on into the pockets of the coats when I saw them.

  
  “Hey! Get away from there!” I shout grabbing their attention. They jump a bit turning to me and then immediately start sprinting away, “Get back here!”

  
  I chase them down the hall trying to catch up, they are very fast. I chased them down for minutes till the shorter one started becoming visibly tired. The taller one quickly notices and slows down a bit but looks back to me and starts to rush again. He motions for their attention and starts sends him a few hand signals when he looks at him. I can't understand  what they discuss for the life of me. They shared a nod and the tired one makes a sharp turn, I'm about to follow him but, the other one quickly stops and turns around and starts running towards me. I freeze and try holding my balance get ready for their attack. But everything was happening so fast, instead of attacking me he pushes me aside and runs past me. I didn’t have much time to react but I swing my arm at him trying to grab him, instead, I knock his helmet off and he tripped a little. He gained his posture by steadying himself up before he could fall and starts off running away again. “Menso! Quien té creas?!”

  I have no idea what he said, but that's _not_ some random alien language. I recognized it from somewhere, but I can't be too sure.

  I get up and start chasing after him again. Unlike him, I have a basic understanding of the castle's layout. Every turn he makes gets him deeper and deeper into the castle till finally, we head to a closed off area. He makes his last turn and he’s cornered. “Que?”

  
  “Looks like you've got nowhere to go.” He spins around and faces me. Oh shit. This guy is from earth, what are the fucking odds? He’s dark skinned and had bright blue eyes that contrast against the long shaggy brown hair that covered them slightly.

  
  “Your human?!” I ask.

  
  He smiles, looks at me and shrugs, “Yeah. The names Lance.” He says, his words carry a heavy accent but are nonetheless clear. He moves quickly after I put my guard down. He rushes back to me grabbing my shoulders and turning me around and positioning his forearm on my back. He pulls back my leg with one of his and he sends us to the floor, him landing on top and pinning me down. One hand is holdding two of mine down, he's sitting on my back with his legs on my sides.

  
  “I’d ask for your name but I would not be interested for the attention of anyone with _this_ hair.” He says patting my head. He moves his hand away from my head to my neck feeling the hair. He keeps moving down and starts to runs his hands down my back, “This jacket is very soft! I haven't worn anything this soft for a while. Clothes gets ripped up a lot in my business, I haven't worn anything from earth in a long time!” He moves his free hand to the sleeves while I toss around trying to get him off me. “You would not mind sharing would you?”

  
  He lets one of my hands free pulling off the sleeve of my jacket then quickly pinning my hand again, “What do you think you're doing? Get off of me!” I say swaying trying to knock him down, he shuffles and positions himself to get a better grip on me.

  “You are so loud. Just stay still.” He says. He starts pulling off my other sleeve while holding me put. He proceeds to take off my jacket completely and holding it up. “Crop top? Is that the style white people have now?”  
 

  He shuffles on top of me putting my jacket on the floor next to me. His coat lands near my face apparently no longer on him, and then my jacket is gone again.

  “It fits a little tight but it's better than that thing.”

  “Are wearing my jacket?!”

  “What did you think I was doing with it?”

  “Keith!” another shout comes from the hall coming from Shiro.

  “That is my signal to leave, pretty boy. Thanks for the jacket!” He slams my head to the floor and jumps into a run. His coat filled with our belonging in his hand as he manages to run off. “Come back here!” I yell trying to get back up. The pain from my head being hit starts kicking in though and I fall back down.

  “Hasta legó, rojo!” Lance says before disappearing into another hall away from Shiro. He gave me a small grin and a wink as he turned away from me. taking my jacket along with him.   

 Shiro takes a few minutes before he finally finds me and quickly gets down to hold me up.

  “Keith! What happened? Are you alright?” He says rushing to me when he sees me on the floor. It takes a while before I’m able to let go of my head and start thinking straight.

  “Fucking dude stole my jacket! Slammed my head in.” I say getting up with his help. “I can’t believe I let him get away.”

  “That doesn't matter right now. They all managed to get away already. We have to get you to the infirmary, you have a horrible bruise forming.” He puts my left arm around his neck and helps me walk back to the others in the infirmary. The halls seem a lot longer trying to steady myself up. Shiro and I finally get to the others who look equally distraught.

  “Those guys were fast, they left with a lot of my tech!” Pidge says.

  “And violent, they were very violent.” Hunk joins. He had a few cuts on his face and neck showing the reason for his comment. 

  “I’ll say.” I reply groaning.

  “Keith! What happened to you?” Allura asks.

  “He got his head banged into the floor by one of the pirates.” Shiro responds.

  “Man, that sucks, are you okay?” Hunk asks.

  “I mean, I feel horrible, but guys he was from earth. The guy who attacked me was human.” This catches their attention, “What do you mean? How is that possible?” Pidge asks.

  “I don’t know but he was speaking Spanish, I think. Said his name was Lance.”

  “You asked a pirate for his name? Keith, I know you're gay but a pirate?” Hunk says.

  “I didn't ask him for his name because I’m gay! He told me his name when he stole my jacket!” I shout crossing my arms.

  “Hmm, sounds fake but okay,” Pidge replies.

  “Guys focus!” Shiro interjects. “They took a lot of the things we need for our plan against the Galra Empire. Pidge, you said they took some of your tech? Can you track anything down?” He asks turning to Pidge who looked the less damaged.

  “Yeah, I could do that.”

  “Good, Hunk, Keith, you guys took some hard hits, rest up a bit in the pods while we track these pirates down.”

  “Yeah, okay Shiro.” Hunk replies.

  “Sounds like a plan.” I say.

  “To find your boyfriend?” Pidge mumbles.

  “He’s not my boyfriend!” I yell back.

  “Keith, just go.” Shiro waves off. Looking tired himself.

  “Fine. Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Positive Feedback is helpful! I'm new at writing this stuff so if out can help me out!


End file.
